Dr. Ranbir Sartain
'Dr. Ranbir Sartain '''is the secondary antagonist of the 2018 horror film, ''Halloween. He is the 2nd psychiatrist of Michael Myers after Dr. Samuel Loomis' death in the 1990's. He was portrayed by Haluk Bilginer. Biography At some point after Michael Myers was captured and sent back to Smith Grove Sanitarium, Dr. Sartain became fascinated with Michael's case. Volunteering to work with Dr. Loomis, he studied the case files and eventually took over Michael's treatment after Loomis passed away in the 1990's. He would continue to try and reach Michael to understand his motives but all his attempts were fruitless. Shortly before Michael is scheduled to be transferred to another facility, Dr. Sartain is contacted by two podcasters who wish to visit Michael and try to interview him. He hesitantly agrees to the offer and meets both Aaron and Dana, taking them to the outdoor common area where Michael is chained up. Advising them to not underestimate Michael or any of the other patients there, Sartain observes Aaron approaching Michael and shows him his old mask. That night, as the prisoners are loaded up into the bus, Sartain insists that he goes along with the security guards escorting Michael and the other prisoners. At some point during the journey, the bus crashes, knocking out Sartain and allowing Michael to escape. When a young boy approaches the crashed bus, Sartain startles him and gets shot in the shoulder. Dying of blood loss (due to the injuries sustained), he is taken to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital by Sheriff Frank Hawkins. Later that night, Sartain would awake and leave the hospital in an attempt to help the sheriff and deputies track down Michael, insisting that Michael is taken in alive if possible. Taken by Hawkins to the murder scene of two teenagers, he recognizes Laurie Strode and agrees to help track down her missing granddaughter Allyson. The two manage to find Allyson after she discovered the body of her friend and escaping from Michael herself. While driving, Michael is spotted walking down the street by Allyson; despite Sartain insisting they keep him alive, Hawkins runs over Michael with his squad car. The two exit the vehicle to check on Michael, with Sartain checking his pulse and declaring him dead. However, Hawkins insists on shooting Michael just to be sure; at this point, it's revealed Sartain falsely accused Michael of being deceased and pulls out a stiletto blade hidden in his pen, stabbing Hawkins to death. Consumed by his desire to understand Michael, Sartain puts on the mask and drags Michael's body back to the squad car. After putting Michael with Allyson in the backseat, he removes the mask and mutters to himself if this is what Michael felt like while committing the murders. Fueled by his belief that both Laurie and Michael are alive due to their desire to kill the other, he drives them towards Laurie's house. While driving, he hears Allyson remark that Michael spoke to her earlier; caught by surprise by this, Sartain asks what Michael said. Allyson stalls for time and finally, Michael recovers and kicks through the metal grating, knocking Sartain into the airbag. The cruiser comes to a stop and Allyson flees, with Sartain being knocked to the ground. He looks up to see Michael standing over him and weakly asks Michael to say something. Sartain gets no response as Michael slams his foot against Sartain's head, crushing it against the ground and killing him. Trivia * Initially, he is seen as a supporting protagonist, only to be revealed as the secondary antagonist of the film. * He is similar to Dr. Terence Wynn from Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. Both of them are doctors who have worked with Dr. Samuel Loomis and aid Michael in his killing spree, taking a life of their own. Category:Mature Category:Elderly Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials